1. Field of the Invention
The present invention related to an elevator call registration system.
2. Description of the Background Art
An invention related to elevator calls--such as an invention related to elevator calls being registered through use of individual identification means--is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei-2-43185. In this invention, individual fingerprints are stored in a database beforehand, and every time the passenger uses the elevator the fingerprint of the passenger is detected. A call is registered only when the detected fingerprint matches with the fingerprint stored in the database, thereby preventing crime.
Further, an invention in which a fingerprint detection device is provided in an elevator car beforehand is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei-5-776. The fingerprints of fingers of individuals are registered beforehand so as to correspond to a floor. Alternatively, a combination of the fingerprints of each of the individuals are registered beforehand so as to correspond to a floor. When the fingerprint detection device detects a registered fingerprint, the elevator car is operated to a corresponding floor as a destination. The call registration device enables both fingerprint verification and destination designation with a single operation. The system allows a plurality of destinations to be specified by means of a few fingerprint detection devices as well as ensuring crime prevention while providing simplifying operations.
A person who comes and goes within a building usually has a routine pattern of action or traffic line. For instance, a person living in a condominium chiefly travels back and forth between the lobby and the floor on which he lives. Even in an office building, in many cases, a person--who does not belong to any offices located in the building and cannot be identified and registered beforehand (hereinafter referred to simply as a "visitor")--takes a traffic line between the lobby and a destination within the building. Further, even a person--who belongs to one of the offices located in the building and can be identified and registered beforehand (hereinafter referred to simply as a "registered passenger")--travels back and forth between the lobby and the floor on which his office is located during the time when he goes to and leaves the office. During working hours, the person chiefly travels back and forth among office floors closely related to him. More specifically, traffic within a building inevitably corresponds to back-and-forth traveling actions. For this reason, in a case where an elevator is used as transit means for purposes of back-and-forth traveling actions, a return path is the reverse of the path to the destination and hence is inevitably determined. Further, as mentioned above, in most cases the path to the destination is usually routinely determined.
Although the person has a routine traffic line within a building, the traffic line differs from person to person. In order to process a fractional portion of the course of such diversified actions of each person by means of an elevator, there has been employed a method of requiring the passenger to designate a destination every time he uses the elevator. Even in the case of the elevator that uses the aforementioned fingerprint detection device, the fingerprint serves only as means for determining whether or not the passenger can use the elevator from the viewpoint of crime prevention. Accordingly, the passenger is required to individually specify a destination on his way to visit and on his way to leave, thus subjecting the passenger to inconvenience.